Mounting structures are attached to the wall or floor of the cargo compartment of a vehicle or a room through which cables and the like are looped to prevent the cargo from shifting. Such mounting structures may have tracks and removable elements. However, the elements and cables are frequently lost or damaged and in many applications there is the need for a captive element which cannot be easily released from the associated track, but which may be readily located in the track
It is desirable to be able to place the elements so as to be attached to the track to permit straps, cables, and the like to be connected to the track to hold the cargo in its intended place. Numerous tie-down anchors and associated tracks are known in the prior art. However, many such anchors include more than a single part, having particular shapes and requiring meticulous assembly.
Other mounting structures include elements that consist of a pair of identical parts which are inserted into a track in a back-to-back configuration. Generally, each half of such fasteners includes a foot that extends perpendicular to the portions of the fitting through which the belt is received. Some such elements may made of a single formed plate of metal, but require a looped strap, hinged clip, and insertable pin to hold the plates together so they will not fall out. Such structures require further steps to apply, are susceptible to damage, and may become misplaced if not attached.
Thus, there is a need for a mounting structure which includes improved assembly, locating and securing features.